


toilet-JOHNLOCK

by freya96



Series: Desi is bored [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, goo, shower, surprise when john gets home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya96/pseuds/freya96
Summary: Oh now johns mad at Sherlock. Sherlock messed up again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another story written by ms DarkKnight519.

"SHERLOCK!" John came rushing out of the bathroom. Bits of goo piled oh his blond head. A towel loosely wrapped around his waist. 

Sherlock sits in his chair, his eyes slowly following johns path towards him. The fear in Sherlock's eyes. For he knew, he had fucked up.

"John...., Before you continue.... Let me explains. It was bad disposal on my part, and I had tripped and spilled an experiment into the toilet. I had flushed it down the pipes. Forget about its rather rapid growth patters. It had now gooed up the pipes. It should be cleared up in a few days." Sherlock explained. His hands in front his face as if prying. And his eyes closed. John fumed.

"How the bloody hell does that help me?" John gestured wildly in his rage. 

"Well, I didn't say it would help..." Sherlock sheepishly looked away.  
"But, I've been looking up animal shower habits and have concluded, that, we could either find a waterhole, or we could attempt to lick each other clean" John had begun to walk away, but froze when Sherlock brought up the licking clean part.

"damn it Sherlock. Did you do this to get into my pants?"

"in a sense...., but more like in you," Sherlock mumbles. John balls up his fist in anger and yells "NOT UNTIL I GET MY SHOWER! SHERLOCK, FIX IT!" And walks away to go clean the goo from his hair and to phone a friend to borrow a shower. Sherlock slumps down, and pouts. John leaves to get his shower. Unknown to Sherlock, he would be getting a very nice surprise when John came home

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos and follow darkknight519 on wattpad.


End file.
